listfandomcom-20200216-history
Redcaps in popular culture
Redcaps have appeared many times in popular culture. Red Cap is Monster in My Pocket #25. They appear in the video game sliding down diagonal girders in the stage 4 construction site. Mike Mignola wrote a comic book short story in Hellboy: The Corpse and the Iron Shoes which depicts fictional paranormal detective Hellboy investigating an old abandoned castle in Ireland inhabited by a cannibalistic goblin who wears iron shoes and hurls iron spears. Redcaps are mentioned in the Harry Potter series by British author J. K. Rowling. Redcaps (properly called Powries) are one of the nine types of Shadow Fey or Arak in Ravenloft. They are always of Chaotic Evil alignment. Redcaps are enemies which match their original description of goblins in the MMORPG City of Heroes. They are found almost exclusively in the darkened zone of Croatoa, where they are found to be the masterminds of all the chaos, wars, and misery plaguing the town, using the wars between the Cabal, Fir Bolg, and Tuatha de Dannon as a cover for their insidious schemes. Redcaps are one of the basic Kiths of Kithain in Changeling The Dreaming, the RPG by White Wolf. They are strong supporters of the Unseelie court, often to the point of torturing their Seelie members. The redcaps' incredible appetite also figures strongly in the game. Red caps (aka powries) are also some of the monsters in R.A. Salvatore's DemonWars Saga. The Final Fantasy series, most notably in Final Fantasy Tactics and Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Redcaps appear and they are considered members of the goblin family, often being the weakest members of this family. In the first Mage graphic novel: The Hero Discovered by Matt Wagner, redcaps serve as all-purpose henchmen to the Umbra Sprite, a powerful spirit of darkeness. Though not armed with pikes, they use Elf-Bolts fired from a sling and wear iron shod boots. Redcaps also appear in the game Dark Cloud 2 or Dark Chronical as it is known in Britain. Here the creatures are dwarfed no higher than the main character's knee and wear a red cap which falls over the top of their eyes. Although far cuter than the original folklore, the redcaps are still as vicious, maintaining an annoyance unparalleled by other enemies. Some have names and as you continue through the Forest Dungeon a change occurs and some can have different colours of caps. Redcaps also appear in the Meredith Gentry series by Laurel K. Hamilton as a powerful force in goblin society. The popular trading card game Magic: the Gathering features a card by the name of Murderous Redcap, in which a goblin like creature is depicted complete with a blood-covered dagger and blood-soaked hat. A Redcap also appears in the vertigo comic Fables#2 carrying an uzi with boo bear. The Spiderwick Chronicles featured a goblin properly named Red Cap who wore iron boots and had a red cap. Redcaps have appeared on a number of occasions in author Mark Chadbourn's fantasy trilogies The Dark Age and Kingdom of the Serpent. Redcaps also appear in a 1999 PC game published by Bethseda Softworks, "Magic & Mayhem". They are one of several summonable creatures that fight alongside the main character. Redcaps make several appearances in Mercedes Lackey's Elemental Masters series. Sawney Beane, the main villain in Rob Thurman's novel Madhouse, is identified as a redcap, although the traditional accounts of Sawney Beane describe him as human. The film Max Magician and the Legend of the Rings features a "troll assassin" named the Red Cap, who is shown in early scenes pursuing two Sidhe and later hunting for the title character. The rock band Blue Öyster Cult recorded the song "Before the Kiss, A Redcap" on their debut record. A Redcap appears hiding behind a curtain at the entrance of 'Rumpus Mansion', the haunted house attraction at Blackgang Chine Fantasy Park on the Isle of Wight. Visitors are urged to "Watch this heartless Redcap,‘cos he’d rather see you dead. He’d love to squeeze out all yer blood, then put it on his head!". Category: In popular culture